


Friendly Consolation

by newtypeshadow



Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: First Kiss, High School, M/M, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-13
Updated: 2006-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtypeshadow/pseuds/newtypeshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after Layla breaks up with him Warren is at his doorstep with Paper Lantern takeout and his fists. "This is for eating," he says, handing Will the bag, "and these are for burning stuff that reminds you of her."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Consolation

The day after Layla breaks up with him Warren is at his doorstep with Paper Lantern takeout and his fists. "This is for eating," he says, handing Will the bag, "and these are for burning stuff that reminds you of her."

"I'd have to burn down that tree," Will says, motioning to the apple tree on the front lawn with a tilt of his head. "And my house."

Warren gives him a look. "Little things, idiot. Pictures, knick-knacks, dorky plants…"

Will shuffles hesitantly on the front step. "Do I have to burn the CDs?"

"No. Those, you give to me."

Will punches him softly on the shoulder, but Warren knows it'll bruise by tonight; it always does. Will's been punching him a little too hard for three years now.

"Come in," Will is saying, and Warren follows him through the front hall and up the stairs to Will's bedroom. The weights are gone, useless in light of Will's superstrength. These days he lifts trucks and buses after school before flying home. The walls are full of pictures of Will at eight and fourteen and the latest, seventeen, and of Will's friends. Warren's even in some of them. Most of them, in fact.

The individual pictures of Layla are gone. "I see you've already started."

"Yeah." Will motions to an empty spot on the floor around which the missing photographs have been laid out. "I started a few days ago."

"But you only broke up yesterday."

"I know." Will looks up at Warren, eyes suddenly sharper. "Why did you break up with Amy?"

Warren smirks, takes the food from Will and sets it in the center of the pictures. "We weren't right for each other. At first we didn't give a fuck, but you can't ignore it forever."

"Oh." Will is looking at the brown paper sack on his floor. "So how do you know you're right for someone?"

"How did you know you were right for Layla?"

Will smiles softy. "I kissed her."

"And that was it?"

"No." Will frowns. "I lost her first."

Warren grins, shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks back on his heels. "Well there you go. But try not to lose 'em first."

Will is silent for few moments. Then a smile breaks across his face, a breath of fresh air in the heavy room. "Thanks. I'll…I'll do that."

Warren's grin falters for a split second. "You've already got someone else in mind? No wonder you two didn't work. Good thing she's not mad at you, 'cause I guarantee she knows."

"Yeah. Layla always knows."

And it's Warren's turn to study Will, because Will isn't telling him something and both of them know it. "Who is it? Is that why she broke it off?"

Will nods. "Come here a sec," he says, "I don't want my parents to hear this."

Warren steps closer, carefully sidestepping the photographs and Chinese, the dirty clothes cast about like landmines. "Who is it?" he asks.

And Will surges forward and kisses him. There is superstrength in the tongue that pushes into his mouth and a flier's careful grace in the way Will's hands cup his face. His lips are not cold, as Amy's were, but warm and vibrant and alive.

Suddenly Will lets go and flies out of reach. He lands beside his bed, shuffling awkwardly on his feet and playing with his hands.

"Why'd you do that?" Warren asks.

"Because…because I like you?"

Warren rolls his dark eyes. "I meant fly away, stupid."

Will's face is hopeful as a child's, but his bruised red mouth is adult, wild and sensual. "Oh," he says. "Right." He floats back to Warren, stopping in the air when they are eye to eye and says, "So…does this mean we're dating?"

Warren sighs. "Just shut up and kiss me."


End file.
